A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes is a song sung by Code Blue. It is sung in the episode Love is (100%) in The Air. Lyrics *'Tigra': ♪A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep, In Dreams you will loose your heartaches, Whatever you wish for you keep..♪ *'Leena': ♪Have Faith in your dreams and someday, Your Rainbow will come smiling through..♪ *'Linnie': ♪No matter how your heart is grievin, If you keep on believin..♪ *'She Hulk': ♪The dream that you wish will come true.♪ *'Code Blue': ♪Hey Yea Yea♪ *'A-Bomb': ♪Yea Yea!♪ *'Code Blue': ♪Hey Yea Yea Yea♪ *'Sam Wilson': ♪Yea!♪ *'Code Blue': ♪Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yeah!♪ *'Manny Armstrong & Rad Dudesman': ♪A dream is a wish your heart makes..♪ *'Jack Power': ♪When your feeling small....♪ *'Alex Power': ♪Alone in the night you whisper.. *'Superior Spider-Man': ♪Thinking no one can here you at all♪ *'Spider-Man Noir': ♪Here you at all..♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪You wake..♪ *'Skaar': ♪With the morning sunlight..♪ *'Vision': ♪To find fortune that is smiling on you..♪ *'Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham & Leena': ♪Smiling on you♪ *'Noelle & Cosmic Spider-Man': ♪Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow♪ *'Nova': ♪The dream that you wish will come true..♪ *'Kamala Khan, Julie Power & Katie Power': ♪Hey yea yea yea Hey yea♪ *'Code Blue': ♪A dream is a wish♪ *'Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman & Jinpei Kori': ♪Hey yea yea yea Hey yea♪ *'Pedro': ♪When you can dream then you can start♪ *'Nikko': ♪Then you can start!♪ *'Roberto': ♪A dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪Make with your heart♪ *'Loid': ♪When you can dream then you can start♪ *'Code Blue': ♪A dream is a wish, Yeah!♪ *'Cindy Moon': ♪A dream is a wish you..♪ *'Code Blue': ♪Make with your heart♪ *'Fernando': ♪A dream is a wish your heart makes♪ *'Nolan Tamera': ♪When you fast asleep♪ *'Jimmy': ♪Fast asleep♪ *'Jenny': ♪In dreams you will loose your heartaches♪ *'Jones & Jessica': ♪Whatever you wish for you keep♪ *'Jeremy': ♪Keep...♪ *'Cici': ♪You wake with the morning sunlight♪ *'Bobby Drake & Eric O'Grady': ♪To find fortune that is smiling on you♪ *'Monica & Sonia': ♪Fortune that is smiling on you♪ *'A-Bomb & Skaar': ♪Don't let you heart be filled with sorrow♪ *'Monica Rambeau & Carina Walters': ♪Because for all you know tomorrow♪ *'Collen Wing': ♪The dream that you wish will come true..♪ *'Gary': ♪No matter how your heart is grievin♪ *'Bella': ♪If you keep on believin♪ *'Ava': ♪The dream that you wish will come true Yea Yea♪ *'Code Blue': ♪Em hm, Yea yea, Yea Yea♪ *'Victor Mancha': ♪A dream is a wish♪ *'Code Blue': ♪When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'Anya Corazon': ♪A dream is a wish♪ *'Code Blue': ♪When you can dream then you can start..♪ *'Code Blue Girls': ♪A dream is a wish yea♪ *'Code Blue': ♪A dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'Bulletproof Spider-Man': ♪You Know!♪ *'Code Blue': ♪When you can dream♪ *'Secret War Spider-Man': ♪Whoo!♪ *'Code Blue': ♪Then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart..♪ *'Electro-Proof Spider-Man': ♪Yea Yea♪ *'Jada': ♪When you can dream then you can start♪ *'Winter Soldier': ♪Can start♪ *'Code Blue': ♪A dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'Ultimate Spider-Woman': ♪Make with your heart♪ *'Miles Morales': ♪A dream is a wish, Yeah Yeah♪ *'Code Blue': ♪A dream is a wish that you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'James Rhodes': ♪A dream is a wish♪ *'Code Blue': ♪When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with you heart..♪ *'Chazz': ♪Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea, Yeaaa, Yea Yea♪ Category:Songs